Yonko Kako
Yonko Kako is one of the main cure of Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!. Her cure form is Cure Guilty. Additional informations Zodiac: Aries Blood Type: O+ Height: 1,59m Weight: 49kg School: Shinji Middle School - 3rd Year (Lily Class) Skills Yonko is bad at academics except in japanese and history. She is not better in sports, mainly because she rarely leaves her home. She is no good with housework either, since her aunt always do everything, but she likes to make handmade accessories. Although she essentially wears gothic lolita clothes, she has a good sense of fashion. It seems that she can play violin. History As Yonko Kako She always has been shy ever since she was little. Despite her shyness, she was getting along with her classmates, and she even had a best friend, called Suzu. She wasn't good with studies and sports either, just like now. However she picked an interest in learning to play violion, and even if she wasn't that good and even if her parents weren't really pleased because lessons cost a lot, she didn't gave up and was able to enjoy this hobby. Actually she met Suzu at her lessons, as the latter played piano. They liked to play together. As Cure Guilty Square Jewel Power Up Appearance In civilian form, she has long straight greenish black hair reaching her hips and teal green eyes. She usually wears accessories in her hair, and an eyepatch even if she does not need it. Outside of her uniform, she wears gothic lolita dresses or dark clothes. She rarely wears anything other than dresses or skirts. In cure form, her hair become even longer and they gain a lighter shade of green. Her eyes become also more vivid and she wears a headband with a silver square with emerald on it on its left side, with a big green ribbon. Her black frilled choker is large and has laces. The top of her dress is entirely black, and she wears some sort of green vest with teal green stripes and long sleeves that covers the back of her hand and that have square motif near her shoulders. Her skirt has the same motif as her vest and has black frills on the front that reaches her knees and are shorter than the rest of the skirt. It also has a square as the same as her headband on her right side. She has dark green tights and black shoes. Personality Yonko is normally a shy and sensible girl. However most of the time she acts like a confident and noble person who talks loudly enough. She sometimes exaggerate her acting as if she was in a theater show. Her mood changes quite quickly. Despite this personality which is not her true self, the emotions she shows are always what she truly feels. She hates dishonesty and bullies so much that she can forgot her shyness. She is also easily impressed and she likes heroic behavior. Cure Guilty "The past that protects memories, Cure Guilty!" 記憶を守る過去、キュアギルティ！ Kioku wo mamoru kako, Kyua Giruti! Cure Guilty is Yonko's alter ego and appears for the first time in the second episode. Her symbol figure is a square. The source of her power is memories and she represents the past. She can use protection power and she is the most appropriate to perform long-ranged high power spells. Her transformation is done with the Writing Data Function that she performs with the Cure Pencil and the Fate Tablet. Guilty Memory This is her upgraded form that she obtain at the end of the serie. Attacks |-|Main attacks= Solos: *'Bursting Square': A big square appears in front of Yonko while she says the name of the attack. When finishing, the square realeases a big amount of magic power toward the enemy. |-|Sub attacks= *'Guilty Shield': This a shield which can protect her from magic or physic attack. It can appear very quickly but it can do little damage if the enemy touch it directly. Relationships Rokuna Shin - When she was saved by Rokuna, Yonko became very admirative of her and wanted to become friends. When she learned about Rokuna's true self, she didn't change her opinion about her and she wanted to help her. Later on it is revealed that the first time Yonko saw Rokuna she thought very badly of her. Rei Mirai - Yonko admires her strong and determined attitude, but she doesn't like her seriousness at all. She was upset each time they met, but in the end she had was obligated to get along with her as Rei became a precure. Eventually, they became friends after clearing some misunderstandings. Jūjika Futatsuki '''- Yonko has been a fan of her since the beginning of the serie, so she was very glad when Jūjika transferred to their school. They became friends instantatly. '''Family - Her parents were really busy and that's why they entrust Yonko and her brother to their aunt. Years later they actually die in an accident. Their aunt is really kind with them and do everything or them, but she can become a bit too overprotective at times. Yonko's brother is now a young adult and doesn't live with them anymore, but he sometimes visit her as he is worried for her, even if it is revealed that he was teasing her a lot when little. Etymology : Kako is japanese for past. It is a reference to her alter ego who represents the past. : Yon (四) is japanese for the number 4 which is a reference to her cure form's symbol, the square, having four sides. Ko (子) means child and is there to sound more like a name. Cure Guilty: It is reference to her cure form representing the past, and to Yonko feeling guilt for what happened in the past. Songs Yonko's seiyuu, Hikasa Yoko, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Solos *'Yūzai no midori' *'Omoide wo SHINING✧' 'Duets *'Straight Run for Pretty Cure! ~Mirai Ver.~ '-along with Uchida Maaya (Rokuna), Ohara Sayaka (Rei) and Minase Inori (Juujika) *'Sharing∞ Link Feeling♪ -along with Uchida Maaya *'Divine Ocean' -along with Ohara Sayaka *'Pretty Goal♥ Cure Light '-along with Uchida Maaya and Ohara Sayaka *'Sparkle★ Original! '-along with Minase Inori *'Issho ni Move Forward!' -along with Uchida Maaya, Ohara Sayaka and Minase Inori *'Dark Punishment♠ '-along with Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) *'Lunatic Symphony' -along with Hikasa Yoko, Ohara Sayaka, Minase Inori, Iida Riho (Shiro) and Yoshino Nanjo Trivia *Yonko is nicknamed Yōko as she wants to, in reference to her created character. **Her nickname is shared with her voice actress' first name, Yōko Hikasa. *She is the first green cure to become a cure in second. **And the fifth green cure in the whole precure series. *Her birthday is the 16th april, april being the fourth month, and 16 being the square of 4. *Yonko is the first cure to have some kind of a chuunibyou character. *She is also the first cure to wear an eyepatch, althought she doesn't need it. *Furthermore, she is the first cure to dress in gothic lolita as casual clothes. *If she wasn't a chuunibyou character to hide herself, she would be an occult fan and would join the occult club. **Although she actually like occult, she doesn't dare joining their club. Category:Green Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward! Category:Cyan Cures